The Little Porcelain Doll
by E l L Y f I s H
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Cooper Hampton have been best friends since birth, but what happens when Blaise starts to fall for Charlotte, Cooper's younger sister who plays a role in the war bigger than anyone had imagined. BZxOC DMxHG DGxOC
1. l o v e s u c k s

**Hey all you people, (made me think of Spongebob), what I meant to say was "Hello all my devoted loving readers and Welcome Newbies to my fanfiction!" but Hey all you people semmed to cover that in less words. **

**Anyways guys, I know I should MOST DEFINATELY be working on my other story..._The Baby_ and trust me you guys, I've been trying. But it seems that the mysterious world of Harry Potter has been calling me lately. **

**Normally, I'm a Draco Malfoy person and I tried to write a fanfiction about him but nothing was coming. Then I dabbled a bit into the world of Blaise Zabini and decided what the hell? This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please go easy on me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Now let's look at this rationally, if I was truly J.K. Rowling would I be writing fanfiction about my own series? I think not.

* * *

~L O V E S U C K S~

* * *

She was gorgeous, drop dead beautiful. She was everything Blaise wanted in a girl, and more. And she was off limits…way off limits. Blaise casually stood at the bar next to Draco Malfoy and Cooper Hampton, his two best mates in existence, the three had grown up together. The three of them stood at the bar observing every girl remotely near their age in pureblood society. They made up the Slytherin Sex God Trio, not that they knew they had been dubbed this.

Draco stood tall, he had grown to be about 6' 5" and was only sixteen, his gray eyes feasted upon every girl at the Hampton's legendary Summer Ball they decided who he would chat up later and who he wouldn't. His long, white blond hair fell into his eyes which he often would swish away causing tons of girls to swoon at the sight. Cooper Hampton smiled at the vastness of his beautiful home that held about 400 hundred members of the Wizarding Pureblood Society. He stood about 6 foot and was stockier than Draco, his golden brown hair fell into his green eyes and he picked the girl he would talk to later as the night went on. She didn't seem to notice him though; he smiled at the challenge as he sipped his Firewhiskey. Then there was Blaise Zabini, his tanned Italian skin, was set off nicely by the tux he was wearing. He stood about 6' 2" and still was sculpted as was Cooper and Draco. His bright, mischievous dark eyes were only drawn to one girl and one girl only.

Charlotte Hampton. She was standing off to the side almost, not in the middle of everything or near the dance floor, talking with Astoria Greengrass, her best friend. She was very petite, standing at 5 foot, her skin gave off a golden glow and her hair was pitch black and, when it was down, cascaded to her waist in tame waves. Her facial structure was one to be envied, heart shaped face, perfect button noise, high cheekbones where big, round eyes sat, paired with a plump pout that was currently stained blood red with lipstick, her dimples showed every time she smiled. Her eyes…now they where the most gorgeous things Blaise had ever laid eyes upon, the color of dark amethyst rimmed along her iris and from the pupil to the darker lining was a pale violet.

"Oi Blaise," Cooper said smiling mischievously, winking at Blaise behind Draco's obvious full on stare at the youngest Greengrass, "Astoria's looking bloody fit… I'd do her in a second, can you imagine? I bet she's a wildcat in the-," He was cut off by Draco's elbow in his ribs as the three boys shared a laugh.

"Shut up," Draco chuckled; a small blush crept up behind his pale skin.

"Is Drakie BLUSHING?" Cooper teased, Blaise laughed at his two best friends

"I'll give it to you mate, Astoria's bloody fit," Blaise commented smiling, Draco rolled his eyes. But Blaise knew Draco was thinking the exact same thing he had just said.

"Well Coop do we have to bring up your last bedmate's name?" Draco smiled knowing he had Cooper, as Cooper's face fell. "Millicent Bullstrode!" Blaise laughed as did Draco's while Cooper blushed dark red.

"The Firewhiskey happened to be very strong that night…and I could've sworn it was Daphne," Cooper said hiding his embarrassment behind a cheeky grin, Cooper had been after Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's elder sister for months now. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Daphne, oh, Daphne where for out thou Daphne," Draco teased, "Daphne, your hair shines in the light of the morning sun, and Hun, how I adore your buns!" The three of them laughed, drawing attention to themselves, not that there hadn't been a lot as it was. Draco had recited a stanza from the poem Cooper had written to Daphne and read aloud to the Great Hall last year to try and get her to go out with him… it had scored him a date but nothing else, not even a kiss. The poem was entitled, _"Miss Greengrass, I Love Your Ass!" _

"Wait there was more right?"Blaise said wiping a tear from his dark eyes, "Daphne you'd look so good in my bed, I just can't wait until the night we wed!"

"Daphne, please hear me out, believe me when I say I can make you shout!" Draco continued, laughing harder. While Cooper just laughed to the point of not being able to breathe.

"Daphne I can make you scream my name, and cutie, the way we'll be going shall set Hogwarts aflame!" Blaise laughed keeping it going; this was a very epic moment in their Hogwarts career.

"Daphne I adore you so, so come on baby let's have a go!" Draco finished, there had been a lot more to the poem than just that but Draco said the last line of the last stanza. While the three of them attempted to plan out what they would do for the last month of summer together at the Hampton's Manor. However, Blaise's dark eyes kept trailing towards the youngest Hampton who had turned down about the fifth man to ask her to dance.

She looked breath-taking as she and Astoria walked towards them. Charlotte dressed in a black satin dress that bared her pale shoulders, and sucked in at her tiny waist then poofed out until it reached mid thigh and Blaise was practically drooling at the sight, however he was very good at hiding his emotions not to mention Cooper and his other two older brothers would beat the shit out of anyone who even looked at Charlotte the wrong way. Astoria's long auburn hair was tied up in a French twist, her blue eyes sparkled and her pink dress was one shouldered and fell just above her knee. Both girls wore high heels: Astoria's a 4 inch black peep toe with a small bow on top and Charlotte's a four inch peep toe nude in color. Charlotte need all the height she could get, she stood at 5 foot, giving off the look of a porcelain doll.

"What were you gits laughing about like hyenas before?" Astoria smiled brightly flashing her teeth, Draco smiled at her. The sexual tension in the air was buzzing about. Blaise was staring at Charlotte, who gently fixed one of the several bobby pins in her complicated curly up do.

"Well, Miss Greengrass," Cooper stated sipping his glass of Firewhiskey, smiling.

"Let me guess?" Astoria said holding back laughter, "'Miss Greengrass, I Love Your Ass'," She laughed at the memory, "She still has that copy you gave her, it's in her room."

"Is it hanging above her bed?" Cooper smiled, Astoria smiled giving it away, "Good, then she's thinking about me, and thinking leads to wanking and wanking leads to-,"

"Okay! Okay!" Charlotte laughed blushing at her older brother's bluntness, "We get it, Coop," Then she did a perfect imitation of her brother's deep voice, "Then wanking leads to spanking and spanking leads to Daphne screaming my name', and trust me Coop the only time she'll be screaming your name is to cry for help," Charlotte smiled raising her eyebrow, challenging her brother who accepted.

"Is this so, Miss Charlie," Cooper said using her nickname just as she had used his. "What is this I hear about a certain boy from…what was it? Beauxbatons. Alexander Garrick?" At this a dark red blush filled her pale cheeks but she stared her older brother of one year down, Blaise's stomach filled with bile and the green monster was taking over but he had to keep composure. "I heard he took you on a few dates? Is this true?" Her violet eyes stared at him, dark green to pure amethyst.

"First off, that is none of your business," Charlie stated, but before she could finish Draco stepped in.

"Well Charlie it is his business…as well as our business," Draco motioned to Blaise and himself, Blaise stood there emotionless, this puzzled Charlie the object of her affection, (secret affection that was) always showed emotion, now his face was merely a blank canvas. "You are ours to protect after all, you're the little sister _we _never had,"

"I don't understand how you three get to analyze my love life," She huffed, "Even though I can clearly _hear _yours, Cooper." She smiled but before Cooper could say his comeback, a toddling little boy made his way over to Charlie's leg and smiled up at her in his little black tux.

"Aunt Charlie," He screamed with excitement, that he finally found her, "Uppy, Uppy!" He grinned putting his arms up and waving his hands. She bent down with grace and ease, picking up her nephew and placing him on her hip. He was the son of the Hampton's eldest son, Caleb. Caleb, Cooper and Charlotte's older brother, married Anastasia Carson, well now Hampton, about 3 years ago when they were 23 and one year later they had Tristan. Every one of the Hamptons adored Anastasia, she and Caleb were perfect for one another and who couldn't resist a baby?

Tristan especially loved his Aunt Charlie; he always clung to her and never wanted to leave her side. He had inherited the Hampton's golden skin, dimples and dark curls but he had his mother's bright, electric blue eyes. Despite the fact he was the spitting image of Caleb. The group of five smiled at the innocence of the 2 year old who rested on his aunt's hip.

"This," Charlie said smiling as Tristan kissed her cheek lovingly, "Is the only man for me," They all laughed, everyone's eyes upon the two year old who was entranced by Charlie's dangling earring.

"It better be," Draco warned as Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. Draco chuckled at her, and his gaze refocused to Astoria.

"Unka Coop!" Tristan waved at his uncle, who set down his drink and extended his arms to his nephew, who turned his head away from his uncle and buried his head in his aunts shoulder. Tristan a tad bit of trouble pronouncing the letter L.

"See, Coop," Charlie joked, "He likes me better,"

"No, who's going to teach you how to play Quidditch, Tris?" Cooper asked trying to win the affection back, Tristan shyly pointed at his uncle and his two friends as they grinned back. "That's right big boy!" Cooper said triumphantly.

"Tristan, want to go to Unka Drake?" Astoria asked because Draco was so besotted with the baby boy. He shook his head, "Want to come to Aunt Tori?" The baby shook his black curls, and responded, "Aunt Charlie, or Unka Baze,"

"No Unka Coop?" Cooper asked crestfallen, the toddler shook his head. Blaise smiled as Charlie grinned at him. He loved the way she looked holding a baby; he wanted that to be their child in her arms one day, with a ring on her finger that was hers from him; he wanted her to be his.

Just then, Anastasia walked over to the little group, looking worried but her face relaxed once she saw her baby. She looked flawless in her white dress, the beginnings of a bump was starting to show through the airy dress, she and Caleb hadn't made an announcement to the Pureblood society but it was well-known among the Hamptons (Charlie had been the first one to know, Anastasia lacking sisters of her own) and very few close friends that Anastasia was pregnant yet again. The young couple decided they wouldn't announce this until Ana really started showing, which would be in about a month, she was about 3 months along. She almost glowed, her pale skin flawless, her blonde hair fell down and curled at the ends, her makeup was light but showed off her vibrant blue eyes. Caleb met her during the Triwizard Tournament, she had came along with Beauxbatons, (despite her family being English) and they had stayed in touch ever since.

Charlie had also known her from Beauxbatons as well, Charlie did in fact attend Beauxbatons, which was a downer for Blaise he missed her as the school year went on. He often thought of her as she was off in the large French castle somewhere in the discreet area of the Alps as he sat in the Slytherin common room daydreaming. He thought of her constantly, and even picked bedmates who reminded him of her.

"Tristan Christopher Hampton!" Anastasia scolded, her son looked at his mother with his matching blue eyes, they began to fill with tears. "Don't EVER walk away from me again, understand?" She started off in a scolding voice but with every word her voice and tone got softer.

Tristan sniffled and buried his head in his aunt's shoulder, "O-Okay Momma," Tristan looked up at her, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and still trying to hold them back. Anastasia gently extended her arms out to him, he hiccupped and sniffled as Charlie passed him to his mother. "I'm sowwy, Momma," He said, still trying to hold his tears back, and now yawning.

"It's okay, baby, just don't do it again," She said in a soothing voice, everyone watched the Mother/Son moment in awe. He sniffled and buried his head in her collar bone, he yawned really big and drifted off to sleep. She sighed Tristan had a handful of his mother's perfect golden waves and had the other arm wrapped around her neck, "I hate yelling at him."

"You have to do what you have to do," Blaise commented, Anastasia nodded and then smiled really big.

"Come on you guys, this is a party!" She was bubbly and always happy, "Go dance! Have fun! Act young while you still are young!" The guys chuckled at her, Charlie and Astoria smiled, "Go dance! Now, young children! Let me live through you!" They all shared a chuckle, "Oh and Charlie!" Charlie smiled up at her sister in law, "There's someone asking about you, a male someone," Blaise's stomach dropped to his butt, the itching jealousy feeling was creeping back up again. "He looked desperate to find you," Charlie's big grin, made it all the worse, "His name was…" Anastasia hung on to the name teasing Charlie, who seemed all too eager to know.

"Oh come on Ana!" Charlie laughed her twinkling laugh that sounded like bells, "Please, I'm dying here cutie!" Blaise felt as if he had been thrown into hell, and was naked while being dragged over burning hot coals.

"His name was," Ana smiled cheekily, "Alexander Garrick," She said with a wink, "I'll be back, going to go put this little booger up to bed for the night, but remember Alexander Garrick. He passed Cayden and Caleb's interrogation, and he was _very_ handsome." The hot burning in Blaise's chest intensified tenfold.

"I know," Charlie giggled girlishly, and blushing something Blaise had never seen her do before. She was the sarcastic, classy one who was a girly girl at heart. But giggling over a guy? That was something new. Maybe it was hormones? Or maybe she really liked him. Blaise felt his stomach sink to his heels if that was possible.

"Go find him!" Ana smiled and winked at her adopted little sister, "I'll be back, and Astoria and Draco would you two stop ogling at each other and go dance already!" Ana teased, as she retreated out of the Great Hall, that was something Charlie would do not something Ana would, Blaise thought. Both Astoria and Draco blushed and laughed and in less than 3 minutes were off to dance.

"So it looks like it's just us three," Cooper said smiling, Charlie was still flushed she bit her lip thinking…something she always does when she's about to do something on a whim.

"No, it will be just you two," She said smiling kissing Cooper on the cheek, and Blaise as well. The whole world seemed to slow down and time seemed to stop as she kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft and smooth and left a perfect red mark. "I'm off to find him,"

"Well even though he's passed Cay's and Cale's interrogation doesn't mean he'll pass mine," Cooper warned teasing, as Blaise felt the nauseating feeling return, almost overwhelming him now. "He better be good looking too, this Garrick bloke, I won't have my baby sister dating a troll." Blaise could hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. All he wanted to do was run to Charlotte grab her and hide her away from any other man, he wanted to tell her how he felt and most importantly he wanted her to return the love.

"Not to mention," Blaise found the courage to speak, he had to he couldn't not speak to her, "He still has to pass Draco and I's interrogation, you are, after all, _mio piccola porcellana bambola_." It was a pet name Blaise had given her when they were younger before he'd started to like her. It was Italian, translated it meant _my little porcelain doll._ She adored when he called her that. She had begun to walk away but when she heard Blaise say those words she stopped turned around and stared at him and he at her. It was, as if in that second she knew everything about his fondness of her, as if she could read him with her piercing amethyst gaze. Blaise was on Cloud Nine and she was his angel, she slowly sauntered toward him and gently whispered in his ear, "I'll be back soon," As she disappeared into the sea of higher society, Blaise's whole Cloud Nine thing disappeared and it was just him and Cooper. He was jealous and angry and alone. He needed to find a girl and Cooper was already one step ahead of him, chatting up the bartender.

Blaise wasn't sure when it started, how it started, or even why it was happening. But it was official Blaise Zabini was in love with Charlotte Hampton. Even though he was normally gifted in the area of the opposite sex, Blaise was slowly figuring out that love sucks. Big time.

* * *

If you press this button Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy will give you a lap dance.


	2. c l o s e c a l l

**Disclaimer: **No, I am NOT in fact J.K. ...shocker I know.

* * *

~C L O S E C A L L~

* * *

She was in his strong arms, as he gracefully and elegantly twirled her about like his own little doll. She was in a whirlwind of dresses, blurs of faces, and a sea of moving bodies and she honestly couldn't focus on anything or anyone, except for him. No it wasn't the one who so gently held her, or who swayed her so softly to rhythm of the music as if they were in the middle of the ocean swaying along with the sea. No, she couldn't focus on her dance partner and current suitor, Alexander Garrick. No, the only one she could focus on was _him._ The tanned skin Italian who was the only one who could pull at her heartstrings and put her in perpetual emotional turmoil, he was the only she had eyes for and Charlie had convinced herself that he wouldn't give her the time of day.

She gently brushed a curl from her face…Alexander was watching her intently. She could feel the gaze burning holes through her golden skin. He was a perfect man. Pureblood (not that blood type mattered much to Charlotte but in the society she lived in blood status and money made you, she detested this for those two very reasons), tall, dark, blue eyed, intelligent, funny, and incredibly gorgeous. And she was going to convince herself to love him, because Blaise would never. Not that Charlie hadn't already been fond of Alex, but "fond of" was nothing close to "in love with".

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes upon," Alex gently whispered in her ear, _I'm sure you say that to every girl you've ever courted, Dear Alex._ She thought sarcastically, but in spite of herself she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Awh, Alex, thank you," Charlie smiled dimples showing their way through and violet eyes sparkling.

"Do you want to get a drink," Alex asked his blue eyes shining down at her. He looked very handsome in his tux; his black curls were left natural and not slicked back. He observed her elegant yet simple short black dress, with nude color heels and bright red lipstick. She really did look stunning, Alex was convinced she didn't know how gorgeous she truly was.

"Sure," She replied with a smile, she felt Alex's strong, calloused hand grip her small soft one, and directed her through the sea of people over to the large bar opposite the side she had been before with Blaise and Cooper. There were couches on this side, occupied by Lucius Malfoy, Rowan Hampton, Helios Greengrass, and Gerard Garrick. With a few of their wives along next to them, sharing a conversation about gossip all except one woman, Callista Hampton…Charlie's mother… she talked alongside the men about things that women shouldn't be concerned about, granted she had been talking with the women for an hour but she had grown tired of their mindless gossip.

"Charlie what do you want?" Alex asked politely as they arrived at the bar, Charlie redirected her gaze to his oceanic eyes.

"Just a butterbeer, I'm not much of a drinker," She blushed slightly as Alex beamed at her innocence.

Charlie admired her mother from a few feet away; she hadn't seen her daughter yet. She was a beautiful woman. Charlotte was so her mother, except in a smaller, younger form. Her mother was outspoken, quite controversial in the Pureblood world; she was loving, caring and loyal and personally didn't support Voldemort like so many other Pureblood families had. Her mother's hair was golden brown in color and was styled perfectly; she wore an olive green ball gown that was age appropriate. Her green eyes flared with passion when she spoke, and then men laughed at her jokes and she had them hanging on to every word she spoke like it would be the last they heard. As the young couple approached the adults, Victoria noticed them as did Rowan and Gerard.

"Charlotte, dear, come and chat!" Her mother smiled warmly, "Oh you're with Alex, lovely, hello Alex how are you?"

"I'm very well, now that I've found Miss Charlotte," He smiled at the girl who was a year younger than him, who blushed as he held her hand in front of her parents.

"I'm glad you found her Alexander," Victoria smiled at him, she liked this boy. He was a good man, she could tell…and if he could keep up with her daughter than he was perfect.

"I prefer Alex, Mrs. Hampton," He said politely, smiling at the mother of the girl he wished to marry.

"Alex it is then, and what am I old, Alex? Call me Victoria," She beamed at him, "How is Beauxbatons going?"

"It's going well, I'm in my sixth year so I have a bit of a break before I start worrying about N.E.W.T.S." He smiled sipping his Firewhiskey,

"How is Beauxbatons going for you Miss Charlotte," Helios asked smiling; he was a big burly blonde man, with a wicked sense of humor and a booming laugh to match. The Greengrasses are trying to stay as neutral as possible during the war as the Hamptons do. Astoria had inherited his humor, height, and the brilliant blue eyes. "I must say both Daphne and Astoria miss you during the school year,"

Before Charlotte could respond, her father, Rowan answered, "Lottie will be transferring to Hogwarts this year," Jaws dropped, no one had ever transferred Magical Academies before…ever.

"And why is that?" Gerard asked he and Alexander looked exactly alike: big tan skinned black haired men with blue eyes and serious demeanor but underneath you could see they were just big teddy bears.

"Well with the war raging on and so much uncertainty, we'd rather have Charlie close to home, and under Dumbledore's watchful eye," Victoria responded clearly lying through her teeth.

"Although Dumbledore's getting a bit rusty, Row," Helios commented, "We wouldn't want to put the first girl in –what?- 50 generations of Hamptons at risk."

"Well we'd prefer her to be close to us." Victoria commented with finality.

"Miss Charlotte," Lucius commented quietly from his chair, Charlie turned her violet eyes to his gray ones, "I can't help but to have noticed your eyes, they are of rather strange color,"

"Lucius her eyes have always been that color," Victoria laughed, it was a fake laugh…Charlie could tell.

"No, I know, I've just noticed how vibrantly violet they are," He responded smiling, there was something odd about the way he observed her eyes she noticed, not in a perverted way but as if her eyes said something she didn't quite yet understand. And judging by her parents nervous glances towards one another, they knew about it too. And Charlie was going to find out what exactly it was.

"Well thank you, Mr. Malfoy," She responded regaining composure, "They are rather odd looking, but I've always loved them. What did the Healers at St. Mungo's say Mother? Some sort of genetic mutation, but I don't mind."

"She's a happy little mutant," Charlie's other older brother Cayden responded coming up from nowhere, his lips looking rather puckered and pink, his normally pristine dark brown hair had been shaken up a little bit, how it had sometimes looked in the morning. Cayden had just received himself a good snog.

"Watch it with the mutant jokes, Cay," My father warned chuckling a bit,

"He's just jealous that his eyes are boring old blue and mine are interesting," Charlie smiled, as Cayden mocked her mouthing her words with different ugly faces. Alex chuckled slightly, and Cayden smiled at him.

"Please, at least my eyes are _normal_!" Cayden defended, he knew that Charlie's eyes meant more than just a genetic mutation but also a magical mutation. Charlie stuck her tongue out at her favorite brother and he returned the gesture.

"So Cayden, are you excited for your seventh year at Hogwarts?" Helios asked restarting conversation and that's how the rest of the night went, mindless boring chatter all heard from the warm confines of Alex's lap… only Charlie wished it was Blaise's lap. She hadn't seen him since, she left to dance with Alex, but he was probably off finding the love of his life while Charlie sat here in the lap of another who she wished was Blaise. Aside from the few dances with Alex, and after he had left, Charlie was getting rather bored, after about the tenth conversation, Charlie fell asleep in one of the large plush chairs just as most of the guests began to leave.

* * *

"Cooper!" Draco called as the last of the guests left; the three 16 year olds were left the job of making sure everything was cleaned. The Hamptons didn't believe in House Elves. Draco had just discovered Charlie's sleeping form laid out on the chair, curled up like a cat. Cooper and Blaise admired their handiwork the Great Hall was just as clean as it was before anyone had arrived. "Cooper what should we do with her?"

"Draco she's a fifteen year old girl, she weighs about as much as a doll," Cooper said walking over to his best friend with Blaise alongside him, Blaise observed the girl he loved as she was off in the confines of her mindless dream world. She had one arm up almost covering her face, legs curled up into one another, the other hand rested on her midsection. She looked so peaceful, Blaise noted, and so beautiful. Cooper gently walked over to the small girl and gently removed her shoes, holding them in one hand. "Blaise would you do the honors, I don't trust this sick pervert over here," Cooper laughed quietly as did Draco and Blaise.

"Okay one time, and I said she looked hot and now I'm forever dubbed as 'the sick pervert'?" Draco asked, as Blaise nonchalantly, even though he was more excited than ever before, waltzed over and gently slipped a hand under her knees one around her back and lifted her up…Cooper was right, she was as light as doll, maybe even a feather. He pulled her closer to him, so she wouldn't fall out of his grip. Her wide eyes fluttered open, still glazed over with sleep.

"Shush, shush!" Cooper whispered, she sleepily tore her entrancing gaze away from Blaise and to her brother, "Go back to sleep Charlie," She nodded wide eyed and buried herself deeper into Blaise, closer to his warmth. He wanted to groan and take her right there.

"Night Blaise," She yawned and nestled into him, he froze waiting for her breathing to steady.

"That was a close call," Cooper said sighing, "She'd tear our heads off if we woke her. Blaise you know where her room is," Cooper handed Blaise his sister's shoes as he and Draco finished cleaning.

Blaise expertly maneuvered his way throughout the Manor that had become something of a second home to him; he was so distracted by Charlotte in his arms. He could feel her heartbeat next to his. He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms. Every curve of their body molded perfectly together as if they were both modeled from the same slab of clay. Every nerve in his body was on fire; thankfully when he reached her wing of the house the door to her bed room was open.

He had never been in her room before, he knew where it was, and he had only glimpsed it before, but that was long ago when it was very pink. The walls were striped off-white and pale tan it looked like old school wall paper. Every accent in her room was a deep royal blue, her room even smelled of the sea. It was ocean themed. Blaise knew she loved the ocean, but not this much. Her bed a large four poster, queen size was a lovely navy blue. At the top of the four columns lining the four corners of her bed were four beach umbrellas turned into each other to make the roof of the bed, blue and tan striped umbrellas. On the walls were pictures of the beach with various figures in it, moving in and out, but Blaise noticed one consistent figure in these a tiny little girl with big bouncy black curls, smiling and waving.

Charlie's sudden little moan was what brought Blaise back to reality. He dropped her shoes next the old wooden weathered vanity and saw himself holding her in the mirror. They could be a handsome couple, with his dark Mediterranean skin and dark hair and she with her pale yet still golden skin and black curls. Only they weren't a couple. Blaise quickly moved across the wooden floor and to the large bed, he pulled the blue blanket back to reveal tan sheets, he bent down to gently place her in the bed but she held onto him, her wide eyes fluttering open again. _Shit,_ He thought and quickly.

"Shush, Charlie!" He whispered softly, her eyes were glazed over with sleep still, "Go back to sleep, I'm putting you into bed," She blinked a few times before yawning and curling herself into him and softly whispering, "I love you, Blaise," His heart skipped a beat as he gently placed her in the bed and he jetted out of there. He closed the door as quickly and quietly as he could. He contemplated what she had just said, his breath getting caught in his throat every time he thought of it. He quickly walked to Cooper's wing, glad he got control of himself before he ran back into her wing and professed his love for her. _That was a close call _He thought sighing running a hang through his hair.

* * *

**Okay guys ! I would reall appreciate it if you review and answered my questions, please and thank you!**

**What do you think of Blaise's character?**

**What do you think of Charlie's character?**

**Should I bring more of Draco and Astoria into the story?**

**Should I bring more of Cooper and Daphne in?**

**Who do you prefer for Charlie? Blaise or Alex**

**What do you think so far?**

**I would love to hear your feedback! So please press the button, it takes two seconds!**


	3. t e a r s

~T E A R S~

* * *

Charlie woke up early the next morning, as she always does. It was a curse; she couldn't sleep past nine…ever. She didn't mind though, she got more time to herself, since her dad left for work early and her mom was off in her office writing an article or designing the next photo shoot for her magazine,_ Runway. _She was the editor-in-chief of the Wizarding World's most popular fashion magazine. All Victoria Hampton had to do was frown in the slightest and a designer would change their whole entire piece for the season…in the fashion world her opinion was the only one that mattered. Her dad was a world renowned lawyer who could probably justify Voldemort's actions if Rowan was defending him. Her father had never lost a case, not once in his career. But the morning after a ball, the two of them slept in. So Charlie pretty much had the house to herself.

Charlie was still lying in bed thinking of what she would do this morning, when she realized she was not in her pajamas. She slowly lifted the covers and saw her dress, she groaned to herself as she remembered what had happened the night before and what she had said. Hopefully Blaise had thought she meant it in a friend sort of way. _Yeah, he definitely thought I meant it that way…right?_ She sighed as she slowly removed herself from her bed, padding over to her closet slipping the dress off on the way. She observed herself in the long mirror in her walk in closet, as she delicately hung her dress up her fingers still uncoordinated from lack of use. She was wearing a black corset that was tied tight, and black lace underwear. She was petite and slender with curves thrown into the mix. Charlie always thought she was prettiest right after waking up; her eyes still half glazed over with sleep, her lips plump and pouted. Her hair was still in the bobby pins and curls it had been the night before just rumpled now. She sighed and walked out of her closet and out of her room to the bathroom connecting her wing and Cooper's wing. She knew the three older boys would still be asleep so she didn't have to worry about them walking in on her in her under garments. Although she didn't think she'd mind too much if Blaise walked in.

Charlie yawned, and ran the water in her sink. The whole bathroom was marble, and had two sides to it, one shower to stand up on either side, two sinks, and two cabinets, but one large tub in the middle of the room. Charlie loved this most; she could lie in there for hours just soaking. She brushed her teeth quickly and thoroughly. She looked back up at the reflection, violet eyes resting on her hair as black as night in the pins that were beginning to itch. She let each bobby pin loose from her head; they felt as if they had been nailed to her scalp. She counted a total of 146 bobby pins, she looked at her reflection once again, and her hair cascaded down in curly black silk-like ribbons. She smiled at her hair and grabbed her bottle of Boucles, a French holding spray that her best friend from Beauxbatons had given her, she missed Genevieve she needed to write her and soon.. She quickly sprayed the golden liquid all throughout her hair. It stayed on the surface of her hair making it gold, after a few seconds it glowed bright yellow and sucked into her hair with a swish, and Charlie smiled knowing it would stay until she showered next.

She quickly left the bathroom after peeing and went to change. She slipped on her favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top, and loose plaid shirt that she tied at her waist. Charlie slipped on her riding boots and set off to the stables.

She easily maneuvered the large house as if it was nothing, she spent her childhood exploring the halls and learning their secrets. She exited the back of the castle, to the large grounds. The Hamptons property extended for about 100 acres. But surrounding the house and about three acres on was a beautiful rose garden that Rowan had created the night his baby girl was born; he said "She deserves something as beautiful as she is." Thus the gorgeous, lovely smelling, all year round garden was created complete with fountains and hammocks in trees and a tire swing into a lake.

Charlie took in the beauty around her, and wished she could stay there all day but she remembered why she had come out here in the first place. She walked past the rose garden and just beyond the lake was a large building, filled with Pegasi. Her mother had always been fond of the animals. And there was one mare that had been given to Charlie when she was three. He was all black, black as midnight with black wings to match. He had grown up alongside Charlie and she was the only one that he allowed to ride him. He was a very smart horse, Charlie had named him Beau, meaning handsome in French and also the word for boyfriend. He was Charlie's Pegasus and she loved him.

When she arrived at the stables, she grabbed a bucket of carrots and fed them to the six other Pegasi the Hamptons owned. She fed them each, and spoke to them in a soft motherly way. She loved them all, but she loved Beau the most. He was her baby, and he protected her. She gave him an apple, a sweet treat that he absolutely loved. He whinnied contently as she brushed his wings.

"Beau want to go for a fly?" She asked excitedly, he whinnied and nudged her. She smiled grabbing the saddle and watched as it laced itself onto her Pegasus. She smiled as she let him out of his pen and held onto the reins until they were outside. She used a step stool and still had to jump on to him. They started off on a slow trot, then that turned into a gallop, which turned into flying. Beau was an amazing flyer, he was better than a broom. He was smooth and she loved the feeling of flying with him. They flew around the grounds of the Hampton Castle which was more than enough room. She saw the lake and the rows of grape vines and apple trees, as well as her rose garden and of course the castle itself. On the outside the house was old but inside was rather modern. After being out there for quite awhile Charlie brought Beau back to the stables with a promise she'd return to him tomorrow.

She quickly walked back to the house and ran into the kitchen her stomach grumbling, she decided to turn on coffee. Charlie loved coffee, her brothers often teased her saying this was the reason she was so short. She turned to the coffee pot and saw that a pot was already made; this puzzled her as she poured herself a mug.

"I made a full pot," The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy sent shock waves of fear throughout her body as she jumped not seeing him behind her, spilling her coffee on her arm.

"Bullocks," She hissed under her breath as she wiped off the hot liquid and quickly cleaned her mess. "You scared me Draco,"

"So I noticed," He smirked and she smiled at the boy who had become something of another older brother. She observed him as he did her and concluded that he was very handsome. Not that he hadn't always been, but he seemed to loose his arrogant air and that made him three hundred times sexier than he had been before.

"Thanks for making the coffee," Charlie smiled as she went to the fridge and grabbed cream and sugar from the pantry; she could feel him watching her. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked as she took a sip of her warm drink, enjoying its sweetness.

"I could ask you the same," He said she nodded they stood at either part of the kitchen Charlie sitting upon a counter and Draco leaning against one. "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, I saw you riding a Pegasus…Beau I'm guessing."

"Yup, he's my baby," She smiled, yawning again, "So what's this I hear you have a fondness for a certain, Astoria Greengrass?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as he laughed behind his mug trying to conceal the blush that crept up on his cheeks. She gasped, brushing a curl from her face, "Is Draco Malfoy blushing?" She looked around, "Is this a joke?" They laughed together. He was quiet in the hopes she'd forget but Charlie wasn't that daft, "Come on, Drake, I pinky promise I won't tell a soul," She extended her pinky towards him, which after a few minutes of contemplating he took three long strides towards her and interlocked his pinky with hers.

"I do really like her," He smiled and looked at his feet, "More than she'll ever like me," Charlie snorted at that. "What?" He asked smiling, she shook her head, "Come on, we just swore on pinkies! You can't back out on me now!" He flashed his most charming smile,

"I just find it amazing that you both say the same exact thing about each other," She smiled as Draco realized what she had just said. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek,

"Thanks, Squirt," He smiled using his nickname for her, she sighed, "You don't like this Garrick Bloke do you?" She was taken aback by his comment, his steel gray gaze had her flustered it was like he could see every emotion she had like she wore them on her sleeve.

"W-What makes you say that?" _Stupid fucking stutter!_ She thought angrily at her tongue, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, "Of course, I like Alex."

"Cut the bullshit, Squirt," Draco smiled at her, "I can see right through you," She blushed even more, "Just like you can see through me." Charlie huffed in defeat,

"You're right okay? I don't like Alex; like that at least," She admitted blushing brighter, "The person I like would never like me back, so he's not even worth it." This had Draco interested.

"Do I know him?" She shook her head no, skillfully hiding the small smile on her lips, "Want me to beat the love into him?" She laughed at the thought of Draco and Blaise fighting, and shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She said flashing a smile as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Really Drake, it's nothing," He let it go with a shrug. The two of them sat in contented silence for a few minutes until Charlie started moving about the kitchen grabbing pancake mix, eggs, milk, fresh blueberries, a banana, chocolate chips, a bowl, a pan, a spatula, and a mixer.

"Why don't you get grab your wand? You're a witch, for Merlin's sake!" Draco commented from his seat on the island in the kitchen. Charlie rolled her eyes and mocked him silently as she was measuring the mix. He laughed and she smiled at him.

"Four reasons, Drake. Number One, I'm underage. Number Two, magic and cooking don't go together, unless in vast quantities. Number Three, I'm a housewife in training," She smiled wickedly as he laughed, Cooper always commented when his sister was doing anything around the house saying 'Good little housewife to be,' then followed it up with a 'While your up can you….for me?' and when she said no, he'd say 'You're going to need the training to be a good housewife.' "And Number Four, it's more fun this way."

"You Hamptons and your lack of house elves," Draco smiled at Charlie as she cracked the eggs into the bowl.

"You love us," She smiled wickedly knowing she was right, "Almost as much as you love Astoria's-,"

"Good Morning everyone," Victoria Hampton entered the kitchen in plain Muggle jeans and a flowy white top. Charlie blushed as Draco was trying to bite back his laughter. Rowan was at her side, in a button-down white shirt, "Why are you two so giggly?" Charlie blushed brighter and Draco laughed harder shaking his head.

"Well mother," Charlie began, a meek smile played on her pout, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Victoria shrugged it off grabbing a cup for herself and one for her husband who was right behind her going to grab the same mug, their hands brushed. They stared at each other for a second and started kissing. Draco looked away; Charlie faked vomiting into the bowl but secretly smiled to herself. Most Pureblood families didn't have more than one child, and she could clearly see why it was so easy for her parents to have four.

"Oh gods, Mum, Dad, I'd like to not vomit into my morning pumpkin juice thanks." Cayden waltzed in making his presence known; he was dressed only in his sweat pants without a shirt on, displaying his handsome muscles. Charlie could easily see why he was so sought after. Her older brother yawned and rubbed his striking blue eyes, he ran a hand through his forever unruly dark brown hair. Victoria and Rowan broke away from each other and smiled. Rowan walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you making baby doll?" He asked curious, his blue eyes gently observing his daughter as she put butter in a pan and whispered the spell that started the flame. Cooper and Cayden were both the spitting images of their father, with some slight differences. For example, Cayden had his mother's eye shape big round and wide, but his father's blue eyes, often described as bluer than the Mediterranean Sea. While Cooper had his father's nose and shape face and cheek bones, he had his mother's hair color and her striking emerald eyes, with flecks of gold in them. All of her brothers were tall and muscled, but Cooper and Caleb were stocky, where as Cayden was more lithe. Caleb had a pair of sea green eyes that seemed to be a mix of her father's sapphires and her mother's emeralds, his father's curly hair but not as dark as Rowan's or Cayden's, and nearly not as dark as Charlie's it was somewhere in the middle with the slight golden undertone from Victoria. Now Charlie, she was a different story entirely, her mutant eyes, her midget size and midnight black hair set her apart from her entire family but the structure of her face and complexion of her skin still tied her to them. It was odd, but she wouldn't have wanted to look any other way.

"Pancakes, Daddy, want some?" Charlie replied her father as she began to make the first pancake with blueberries. Rowan smiled at his daughter and nodded taking a seat next to his wife as he answered read this morning's _Daily Prophet_.

The next people to arrive in the kitchen were Caleb, Anastasia, and Tristan. Tristan with a bottle hanging from his mouth, he smiled at everyone as Cayden sat him on his lap, playing with him as Caleb and Ana got coffee, kissing quickly. Ana was in Muggle yoga pants and a loose boat neck long sleeve t-shirt that displayed her 3 month bump and Caleb was dressed similar to his father, but with a polo on instead. Draco had on sweat pants, but had a shirt on over it he and Cayden entertained Tristan who laughed as Draco played peek-a-boo with him. Shortly after Ana and Caleb had come, Blaise and Cooper had arrived. Charlie blushed slightly when she caught Blaise's eye as her own roamed his bare chest.

"Hey, want help?" Ana asked Charlie who now had flour smeared on her forehead; she had taken her plaid shirt off for fear of dirtying it. She was padding around in jeans and a tank top barefoot and Blaise thought she couldn't have looked more gorgeous.

"Sure," Charlie smiled at her sister-in-law as Ana took over the pan. Everyone's chattering and the occasional outburst from the baby had created a lovely soundtrack to the pancake making, Charlie thanked the heavens above for Ana's help and in fifteen minutes they had breakfast out. As Charlie, Ana, and Victoria set out the plates for the men, Charlie set a plate in front of Cooper he commented, "Good little housewife to be," She rolled her violet eyes and went to get a plate for Blaise as she smirked at Draco who bit back his laughter.

"Hey while you're up can you-," Cooper started to as Charlie but she cut him off.

"No,"

"But I haven't even asked you yet,"

"It's still a no, Coop,"

"Please-,"

"No," She stuck her tongue out at him while he got up and got himself a cup and she set a plate in front of Blaise, they're hands brushed accidentally and Charlie blushed and looked away, as Blaise gently whispered, in a soft voice that sent chills down her spine, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," She whispered back, her tone made goose bumps erupt across his tanned skin.

"Cold Blaise," Caleb asked as he gave Tristan back to his wife who was now sitting and Charlie was returning to her seat.

"Yeah, just a bit," He smiled at Caleb who smiled back, even though he and Caleb weren't as close as he and Cooper were, they were close enough. Caleb had gotten Blaise out of a few sticky situations when he was still in Hogwarts and Blaise had returned the favor.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Cooper started up the conversation since everyone was quietly enjoying their pancakes, even Tristan was eating pieces. "But that was one hell of a party last night," Everyone started talking at once and starting conversations.

"Well we all know Charlie had a good time," Cayden smiled wickedly at his sister as she blushed a thousand shades of red, and with each shade Blaise's stomach fell more and more.

"Well did you see Alex?" Victoria commented smiling saving her daughter the embarrassment, "What girl wouldn't have had a good time with him. He looked absolutely stunning." Charlie sent her mother small smile gratitude. All the Hampton boys erupted in conversation at once along with Draco, Rowan, and Blaise.

"Mother, he honestly wasn't _that _good looking-,"

"-Did you see the way he was _looking_ at her?"

"No, No, a million times-,"

"Lottie, he seemed…nice-,"

"He's almost as bad as-,"

"If he's what you want, go for it-,"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Charlie raised her voice over them standing as well, to get their attention, "Stop, okay? He's just another suitor and you say this about EVERY single one of them. Will ANYONE be good enough?" Everyone shut their mouths at her little outburst, Charlie rarely screamed or rarely got angry but when she did it was enough to make up for the years she wasn't. They all stared at her, as she sat back down and shoved a bite of blueberry pancake in her mouth angrily.

"No," Cayden spoke first, he acted as if it was the most obvious statement in the world; no one would ever be good enough for his baby sister. Charlie turned her gaze to him as everyone else did. A small smile slowly crept upon her mouth, Blaise observed, the mouth that he had been aching to kiss. She started hysterical laughing, and soon everyone was joining her.

"But really guys," Charlie said smiling wiping a tear from her eye, once everyone had calmed, "I don't mind the whole 'Big-Brother-needs-to-protect-Baby-Sister' but you guys can be such prats."

"Sweetheart, they're men," Her mother said smiling, and kissing her daughter's head as she stood at the sink magically cleaning her plate and making sure it was put away. "They're all gits,"

"Mom, we're sitting right here," Cooper said smiling at his mother who returned the gesture, and simply said, "I know, honey."

Everyone again burst out in laughter, smiling slightly. This is why Blaise loved this house so much, it was always filled with laughter and happiness never darkness or anger. It was peaceful, calm and lovely.

After a while, everyone had left the kitchen going off in different directions, but a game of Quidditch was set for noon on the ancient pitch the Hamptons owned it was estimated to be built when the first of the Hamptons had built the castle, Hampton Manor had been handed down from generation to generation of Hamptons and it would probably end up going to either Cayden or Cooper because Caleb and Ana had settled in another Manor owned by the Hamptons but in an area they liked better. Besides, Caleb hadn't wanted to kick his parents and siblings out of their home.

Draco and Cooper had called first dibs on the shower in Charlie and Cooper's conjoined bathroom, Rowan and Victoria left together just as the young family had and Cayden muttered something about "owling a slag" and rushed up to his room. Leaving just Blaise and Charlie in kitchen as she piled all the dishes in the sink and with a flick of her mother's wand she had all the dishes washing themselves. She sat on the counter unaware there was anyone else in the kitchen; she jumped as her violet eyes rested on Blaise's dark stare.

"Oh Blaise," She said laughing silently holding her chest, "You gave me a fright,"

"I'm sorry, cara mia," He smiled at her, sitting on the counter opposite her so they were staring at each other. They held each other's gaze in a comfortable silence.

"I like that," She finally spoke, he raised a dark eyebrow at her, "When you speak in Italian, it sounds beautiful, I wonder what the country must be like if that's the way they speak,"

"You've never been there before?" He asked with an eyebrow raised he was sure she had been to his villa in Lake Como, she shook her head no. He could've sworn she'd been there; it wasn't likely he'd forget her presence.

"That time the five families went to your villa in Lake Como and our summer home in Nice, I was sick with venteritius, and I was stuck at St. Mungo's while the five families were off having a blast in the Caribbean, yeah not fun." Blaise cringed at the mention of that disease. Venteritius is a Wizard disease that is caused by a spell, this spell allows the caster to poison you're food with this disease that makes you get the chills, a horrible fever, and makes you vomit until you literally shrivel up from lack of liquids, luckily a cure had been founded back in the 1700s . Blaise knew the story of how she had gotten it; the Hamptons went out to eat a very high end restaurant in Nice, called Belle Lune. The owner's son, who was five at the time was just discovering magic and would send spells flying about anytime he got threw a tantrum, not knowing what magic was sent out dark or light. Well the young boy happened to be in the kitchen when he was throwing another fit

"I'd like that." She answered a sweet smile on her lips, "So how did your night go? Another notch in that extremely carved up bed post?" She was teasing but the way she faltered away from Blaise's stare told him that there was something hidden behind those violet eyes.

"No, actually," He said running a hand through his curls, that were waves now since he had cropped them short. A feeling of relief passed through Charlie, "There was no one that really caught my eye…well except for this one girl," Blaise started and Charlie's heart sank, _Oh no, oh no, oh no, _Charlie thought, "But she was in the arms of another man, the whole night." Charlie's intelligent mind started running through all the girls near her age who were dancing with guys last night.

"Would I know this girl that caught the infamous flirt, Blaise Zabini's eye?" She asked blushing and hiding her disappointment. The tears had started to well a little as well, she turned and picked her mother's wand up and made sure the dishes put themselves away to keep from crying.

"No, but I'm sure if you saw the face you'd know her in an instant," Blaise smiled as she had her back turned. She was perfection he thought to himself, her jeans hugged her hips perfectly fitting and her chest was perfectly proportioned to her small body but still considered big.

"Oh, is she pretty then?" Charlie pretended to care, she turned and faced him. He just smiled at her, giving her an odd look.

"Gorgeous, breath-taking, simply _bella,_" He replied smiling at her, she nodded.

"Well she must be if she caught your eye," She said turning, tears pricking her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry. Go upstairs call Astoria and Daphne. Now._ Blaise was confused, "I'll see you on the Quidditch pitch then?" She asked turning, her face was red and splotchy and her eyes were glassy

"Yeah, your on," Blaise said to her as she quickly walked out the door, he could of sworn he saw a tear fall from her perfect eyes. _What the hell did I do? _

* * *

**hey guys, so i appreciated all the reviews, and please keep it up. this chapter had nothing to do with the plot of the story, it was just a filler but it was my LONGEST one yet! please keep up the reviews, and tell me what you think, i love to know what your thoughts are about the story and my writing. and it makes my day when you review. **


End file.
